1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter insert and a method for its manufacture. The filter insert includes an accordion fold pack that is made of a filter material and is joined to a filter frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for making a filter is shown in DE 42 02 769 A1. This filter insert is made of a fusible, zig-zag folded, web material having closed folds on the end faces, the filter insert being tightly insertable at the edges into a housing, to separate a clean space lying downstream. The end faces of the folds are formed to make enlarged end surfaces upon which a sealing material can be applied, the enlarged end surfaces being produced by fusing and crushing the filter web material. The end surfaces of the leading edges of the folds form a frame-like, closed composite or continuous rim. A sealing strip made of an elastomeric material--for example, a foam--is stuck as an edge sealing onto the composite, the sealing strip enclosing the filter insert all around on the outside. The composite is bonded to the sealing strip, for example, using a sealing, uninterrupted adhesive layer on the side of the sealing strip facing the composite.